The Raven and Robin Files
by Rust-a-Dust
Summary: Rusty's and Dusty's first story! Please take pity on us, dear friends! Ok, this is a bit old-fashioned...but the two birds write letters back and forth to eachother. Pairing: RaeXRob. Don't like, don't read.
1. Coffee?

Dear Raven,

So . . . uh, you haven't been around much . . . and you seem really distracted in battle . . . Not that it's affecting your, er, performance, but uh, is anything wrong?  
You can talk to me if there's something bothering you, really. I'll always be here . . . er I mean, I'm just down the hall, or locked up in the training room or the evidence room . . . geez I'm really not that available am I? Well, if you ever want to go get some pizza . . . or maybe a coffee, come find me.

ROBIN

. . . P.S. Uh . . . Don't tell anybody about this, ok?

* * *

Dear Robin,

I'm not usually around much, so do you mean I haven't been around much as usual, or are you stating the obvious?  
And if I ever need to "talk" I'll come get you.

Raven

* * *

Dear Raven,

Um . . . no I wasn't stating the obvious. Not coming out of your room for three weeks is unusual, even by your standards.  
"Talk"? You say it like it's a foreign idea to you . . . Come to think of it, I suppose it is. Well, ok then. You know where to find me.

ROBIN

P.S. If this bothers you, I'll leave you alone.

* * *

Dear Robin,

When did I stay in my room for three weeks? I knew I didn't see you for three weeks, but I believe you were in the training room, the evidence room, or your bedroom.  
You didn't bother me, I just was wondering what you were talking about. Talk to you later.

Raven

P.S. I wasn't trying to be rude.

* * *

Dear Raven,

Ok, so I train, and I research certain . . . Criminals, and yeah, I do sleep every now and then, but I've been around the tower enough lately to know that you haven't been around much at all lately. I assumed you were in your room, but I suppose you could have been on the roof or . . . not in the tower at all.  
Do you really not know what I'm talking about? Am I really just overreacting?

ROBIN

P.S. I didn't think you were being rude.

* * *

Dear Robin,

Perhaps I haven't been around a lot for me, but it was not an intentional act. I'm fine, and I don't mean that in the way you say it.  
I appreciate you letting me know you're there.

Thanks,

Raven

* * *

Dear Raven,

Mean what in the way I say it? I figured it wasn't intentional, but there must have been a reason and I want to know what it is. Just tell me, Raven. It hasn't just been around the tower. When we were fighting Doctor Light the other day, you seemed upset, and I thought I saw a flash of red. You aren't going to get rid of me that easily, Raven. What is going on?

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

When you say "I'm fine" it mean you aren't dead yet and want to be left alone, I am fine as in healthy, and normal for me.  
I seemed upset? Was that fight the one where Cyborg's body was almost annihilated? Or the one where Star was rendered unconscious? Or where those the same one? Those are factors that may have sightly upset me . . . or where we fighting him at that time?

Raven

* * *

Dear Raven,

That's hardly the same. I'm the leader, its not your job to deal with my problems, especially when they are crime related. However, if there is something wrong with you, or Starfire, or Cyborg, or Beast Boy, it is my responsibility to help you. That's my job, and I am just trying to do it.  
. . . Does this have anything to do with Trigon?

ROBIN

* * *

Dear Robin,

I believe I remember the fight you are talking about. I was interrupted in the middle of meditating, and I had skipped the meditation the day before for another fight. It's really okay, I just sort of had to catch up.

RAVEN

* * *

Dear Raven,

You skipped meditation? Raven, that's serious. If you needed to meditate, all you have to do is tell me, and we could have handled it without you. Cyborg and Beast Boy told me about . . . your mirror. Was it anything like that? I know that you have to constantly to keep Trigon under control, but . . . you just never talk about it. I mean, I know about this kind of thing, and I know what it can become, too. Maybe I sound like a hypocrite to you, but take it from someone who is learning the hard way, it's not good to internalize all this stuff. It will eventually come out . . . most likely in a form that you won't like.  
Look, I'm not trying to lecture you. I care about you Raven . . . I mean, you're a vital member of the team, and the Titan's wouldn't be the same without you. . . . But it's not just that.  
If you're really ok, I'll get off your case, but I still owe you a coffee.

ROBIN

* * *

Dear Robin,

I hadn't realized that I had been avoiding my meditations until after that fight. Next time if I feel I need to stay and meditate I'll let you know.  
What did they tell you about my mirror? Anything exceedingly peculiar? We could take about it over coffee, maybe?

Raven

* * *

Dear Raven,

Sure, coffee sounds good. Is that all you got from that long and tiring speech up there? They . . well they told me enough.

ROBIN

P.S. So coffee then?

* * *

Robin,

Yeah, coffee. When?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Um . . . now?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Funny, I don't know when you wrote that, so I don't know when now was. Unique, really.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Very funny. I assumed you would interpret "now" as the time when you received it. So would you like to go when you receive this message?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Thanks for the coffee. Your tool belt is awfully interesting, any detail you left out?

RAVEN

* * *

Raven,

And here I thought you couldn't make a joke.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

What joke?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

So are we going or not?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Yeah, when?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Hmmmm . . . why don't YOU decide?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

How about right now?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

But I have no idea when you wrote that. For all I know you've already been.

Robin

* * *

Robin,

I have, several times. Tomorrow at 2.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Fine, I'll see you there then. Should we go in costume, or wear a " disguise"?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

You have a disguise? Well we could go in disguise, but I'm pretty obvious . . .

Raven

* * *

Raven,

It's not really a disguise . . . just a Blink 182 shirt and cargo pants . . . I suppose the mask sorta gives it away though. You should be able to blend in quite well.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

So you'll be wearing pants, shirt, and mask . . . I'll be wearing clothes. See you there.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Uh . . . Where are we going?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

For coffee.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Yeah I knew that part.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

How about a coffee place?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Well that makes sense, coffee, coffee place. Is it always this hard to ask someone out?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

You were asking me out? Oh, uh . . . how about Starbucks?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Sounds good. I'm guessing that would be the one closest to the Tower? There are about three hundred all over the city.

Robin

* * *

Robin,

I was actually considering the one in Salt Lake City, but that will do.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Salt Lake? My bike might make it that far . . .

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Well I think I'll live with the Starbucks close to here. See you in a bit.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

All right . . . and to answer your question, yes I was asking you out.

ROBIN -blushing face-

* * *

Dusty: MUAHAHAHA! Ok, well I hate Rusty's keyboard. May it roast in hell! First chapter...this story is absolutely pointless just so you know.

Rusty: She just doesn't like it cause it's more intelligent than he...Um...Hi! I'm Rusty!

Dusty: Most things are more intelligent than me but this is not one of them. Ok, I'm thinking 30 reviews gets the next chapter, that's reasonable right? By the way we have the next two chaps written...just written and waiting for us to upload...MUHAHAHA! So, do you agree with 30, Rusty?

Rusty: 30 works for me...Oh and people, if you can't think of something to say...just mention how confusing we are...be kind though, we wrote it in Geometry !

Dusty: Oh and I think we need at least 10 people to add us to their favorites list. Fair, Rust?

Rusty: Sure, why not...and while ya'all are at it bake us brownies...k?

Dusty: No nuts...I hate nuts! Ok, Ok...put those clubs and pitchforks away now! I will settle for one review, and I don't care if you add us to ur favorites list or not! How bout you, Rust?

Rusty: Since your name is attached we should call for 10 reviews at least...and brownies...no nuts! I'm allergic!

Dusty: My name is dirt! ...In part, at least, along with other nasty things floating around in the air we breathe...yeah, I'm corny. Ok, ten reviews...digital brownies, hold the nuts! Laters, ya'all!

Rusty: And in case I don't see you good afternoon, good evening, and good night!


	2. The Mall of Shopping

Dear Robin,

Thanks for the coffee, seriously. Oh, and nice outfit, went well with the mask.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Is that sarcasm, or were you being (dare I say it?) sincere?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

It wasn't really sarcastic, but not altogether sincere. I was just remembering the look on the cashiers face when he was you. He thought you were going to rob the place.

Raven

P.S. Is it that unusual for me to be sincere?

* * *

Raven,

Oh yeah, I'm going to rob a Starbucks. Heaven knows they make enough. Come on, I'm sure other people wear them . . . I could start a trend.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Oh yeah, everybody wears a mask, especially when engaging in a legal transaction in a store, but you are right, you could start a trend.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Hmmm . . . maybe I should rob a store . . . they'd never see it coming. So . . . did you have a good time, by the way?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

I can see you robin a store now. "Give me your money in the name of Blink 18." Yeah, I had a good time.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Heck yeah! Blink 182 is over all. Good . . . you looked nice.

ROBIN

* * *

ROBIN Robin

Hm . . . your name looks better in all caps.  
Uh . . . Thanks.

Raven

* * *

Raven, RAVEN

I noticed that. :) Where'd you get that shirt anyway? "I used to have superpowers, but my therapists took them away." Sounds more like me . . .

ROBIN

P.S. Your's looks better this way Raven . . . but my handwriting's messing.

* * *

Robin,

Messing? interesting . . . I got my shirt from a store, or a catalog . . .

Raven

* * *

Raven (now that is the neatest I have EVER written),

Uh yeah well I meant messy . . . Oh well. That is the usual method. So . . . do you want to do it again sometime?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Yeah most people usually do get their clothes that way. Uh . . . sure I'd do that again . . .

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Cursive . . . looks nice. Whenever I try it comes out something like this. So is it just me, or is Starfire extra . . . loud lately?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

I haven't noticed an increase in her volume, but she usually is loud. I think it is in her blood.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

That would make sense . . . I don't know, she just seems to be giving me a head ache . . . but then just about everything has been giving me a head ache lately. So . . . when?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

When will you be available? Besides fighting I really don't have anything to do. Oh, except for tomorrow, Starfire yelled me into "journeying with her to the mall of shopping." If I live I'll let you know.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Oooh the mall of shopping. Should be fun . . . but if you see a store called Teddy's 'N More, run as fast as you can.  
I need something to make me unavailable to my crime files.

ROBIN

* * *

ROBIN,

Teddy's 'N More? What kind of store is that? You know you could join us at the mall, it might save a life or two.  
How about coffee in two days from the shopping experience.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Or two? Like the innocent bystanders that you release your wrath on? Sounds good . . . two days? Couldn't we go sooner than that?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

We could go sooner, how about after shopping tomorrow. It'll give me an excuse to leave sooner. Not that I don't like Star, but she can get a little . . . loud. Just let me know when you want to go.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

A little loud? That would be an understatement. I like her, too . . . but with a person like Star, it's best to take her in small doses with large with large breaks in between. Sounds good to me, same place? . . . I think I need some different clothes . . . the cashier might be suspicious if I show up in the exact same clothes.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Same place. You may want different clothes, but I think the cashier would be suspicious if the same person showed up in a mask.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Oh yeah . . . maybe I could shave all my hair off . . . . Ugh, all this crime is driving me insane! The only think that could make it worse is if Sla . . .

So, are you going shopping with her tomorrow?

ROBIN

P.S. Sorry for my handwriting . . . hope you can read it.

* * *

Robin,

I know people get spontaneous urges, but please do not shave off your hair. Don't let the crime get to you, overall I bet it has gone down since we started. And remember, Slade is dead. He's gone.  
Yeah, tomorrow I'm going shopping with Star, when should we get together?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Well . . . ok. Dang you just suck the fun out of life. Everyone should have the right to go bald on purpose. Yeah I guess it has, but sometimes I feel like we're making no progress. The criminals break out of jail the second we turn our backs. I mean, aren't the police supposed to do something? It's like they're getting paid for our job.  
I know he is, it's just . . . I don't know, Raven. I don't really "know" anything anymore. Maybe I just need to get out . . . confession: I never threw away all his stuff, even though you guys told me to. I don't know, I meant to but something stopped me. I know it's really stupid, because there might be more . . . dust on it, but somehow I can't seem to get rid of it.  
We should go to Starbucks right after the whole "shopping experience", then maybe we could go see a movie? The Ring 2 is out, but I never saw the first one so I don't really know the storyline. I'll come with you to the mall if you want . . . and if Star doesn't mind.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

I think you've made excellent progress today. THROW THE STUFF AWAY! I asked Star, she said she'd be thrilled for you to join. See you then.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Progress? Well how bout that. I value you your opinion, Ph. D. Raven.  
. . . But what if I need it again someday?  
Ugh . . . the things I do for you. What about the movie, though?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

If you need it again, I'm right down the hall, or on the roof, or . . .  
I really appreciate you coming with us. Then we can go to the movie, while Star buys hair clips.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

What did you interpret "it" as? Cuz I don't see how talking to you would get the stuff out of the trash . . . but thanks for the invitation.  
No problem . . . I mean, what else would I do? Organize my crime files? Beat the crap out of the punching bag? Stare at the screen and wait for the alarm to go off? Not exactly fun.  
Heaven knows that takes an eternity . . .

Robin

* * *

Robin,

I see where I made a mistake, I forgot the content of the previous letter. I still think you should throw it away. What value could it hold?  
I'm glad you are coming with us, it would have been painful without you.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

So am I something other than painful? I'll take that as a great compliment.  
Well . . . I guess the only way it would be of value is if he ever did come back . . . but he's not coming back . . . so by that reasoning, I don't need it. . . . so I guess I should get rid of it . . .  
. . . What did you think I meant by "it"?

Robin

* * *

Robin,

I thought you were referring to my therapy.  
Why would you need it if he came back? Which he won't! Any knowledge that could be obtained from it could be taken and saved in a computer. You don't need his belongings.  
So when should we leave Star tomorrow?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Well, that too. Come on Raven. You have to admit that, no matter how small, there is still a chance that he survived. We never found a body! Wouldn't it be better to be prepared? There is no way I'm going to let him catch me off guard again.  
. . . but computer files can be lost . . . or destroyed. Take it from a hacker; nothing is safe on a computer.  
. . . As soon as possible?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Okay, we are leaving for the mall at 10 A.M. should we aim for a matinee?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Sure, why not? . . . So I'm guessing you don't agree with my point of view?  
So do you want to watch The Ring 2? Cuz if not, we could always go watch The Notebook?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

The Ring 2 would be fine, but before a decision is made, what is The Notebook?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Oh, it looks like a really good movie. I believe it's a romantic comedy . . . rated for sexual content. Very sweet and fluffy from what I've heard . . .  
Here, I'll slap myself and save you the trouble.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Thanks but let's stick with The Ring 2. At least I won't lose my lunch at that, unless of course you'd rather go to The Notebook.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Uh . . . no. I figured you could tell I was joking. The Ring 2 sounds good . . . so what was the first one about anyway?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

The first one? It started with two girls talking about the evils of television. Gamma rays and such driving through your head. One girl tells the other about some legend about a video tape that kills you when you watch it. The other says she's seen it and they joke for a bit. Then the girl who made the claim admits that she really watched it a week ago. She dies and her aunt and cousin go to her funeral. Turns out she told the kids she was going to die so the aunt, Rachel, goes to investigate the claims. She hunts down some evidence, and she finds that all of her friends who watched it all died at the same time. Rachel finds a tape and watches it, then the phone rings and a little girls voice says you will die in seven days. She tries to save herself, and gets her ex-husband killed and accidentally saves herself. Then she saves her son. I can explain more tomorrow.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Hmmmm. . . dying from watching a movie. That strikes me as humorous for some reason. Sounds good . . . coffee first or after? Oh, and have you uh broken it to Starfire? Some how I don't think this is the kind of movie she should watch . . .

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

No, but I hear they are doing a special viewing of Bambi. So if she insists on going to a movie she can go to that. I'll talk to her tonight. Let her know that there is a movie we want to see . . . and see what she says. . . I'll work it out with her, maybe Beast Boy will want to go with her to the Beanie Babies store. Who knows?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Beanie Babies . . . she collects them, you know . . . she's told me all their names at least a hundred times, so don't mention them unless you want a lecture about Fluffy, Blacky, and . . . Robby.  
Bambi? That should suit her tastes quite well.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Robby? That's scary almost . . . is it a monkey? Well . . . I'll talk to her.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Strangely enough, it is. Oh, and I think she has a cute little bunny rabbit called Ravy . . .  
Sounds good . . . kinda makes me wonder why we didn't hang out more before now.  
Still want to go shopping for some clothes . . . know any good stores?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Shouldn't we have to give her permission to use our names? They are ours after all . . .  
Star told me that the day will be too glorious to spend in a dark movie theater.  
Clothes stores . . . don't really know of any. Try Limited Too ;)

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Oh yeah, Limited Too . . . I can get my very own Hilary Duff accessories, and stock up on lip gloss at the same time. How fun.  
I guess I could try Hot Topic . . . never actually ventured in, though. You would probably go to the park and chase squirrels or something.  
Yeah we should sue her for copyright infringement.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

But don't you like going to the girl's world? I mean lately you just haven't been wearing any lip gloss or eye shadow.  
Hot Topic? Could be interesting as long as the only rabbits are stuffed and hung. AND NOT NAMED RAVY!  
You know I can actually picture her chasing the squirrels. Poor little woodland creatures.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Yeah, I know. What was I thinking?  
Most of their stuff is royally disturbing, zombie dolls, etc. But they also sell care bears and rainbow brite dolls . . . I'm still pondering over how those things could possibly be in the same place.  
Yeah . . . hopefully she never catches the poor things. Two words: dress up.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Zombies disturb you? I'll keep that in mind for Halloween . . . Zombie Care Bears, definitely.  
Squirrels, party dresses, and a tea party.  
So . . . are we getting coffee too?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Zombie Care Bears, eh? You could market that! Actually I think I'd rather they be decaying than so bright and cheerful. Don't even think about pulling that stunt again!  
Yeah I can see it now. Poor defenseless creatures.  
Sure, sounds good. Before or after?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Uh . . . coffee, after.  
What stunt are you referring to? I'm completely innocent so I am baffled by your accusations.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Oh yes, you are sooo innocent. What was I thinking?

Robin

* * *

Robin,

Honestly, what stunt? Enlighten me my leader.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Well, since you are such a good little child and acknowledged my superiority, I will enlighten you.  
We watched Wicked Scary, you were afraid but wouldn't admit it, so your fear took the form of various monsters that proceeded to attack Titan's Tower.  
That is what I was referring to.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Okay, so what should I do to show you I'm scared? Have my eyes glow red, blow up the movie theater, hid under you?

Your Obedient Master,  
Raven

* * *

Raven,

Might be interesting if your eyes turned red . . . might scare some innocent movie goers. If you blew up the theater, we would have to clean it up, and . . .  
That would be absolutely fine with me.

Your Master and Commander,  
ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

So I should let my eyes glow red and pick you up and put you in front of me? Uh . . . I could do that. Or are you saying that I can scream like a priss and grab your arm?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Oh, either way works. :)

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

You actually made me smile. Can you picture me screaming and burying me head in your chest? That's almost enough to make me laugh.  
So, what stores should we rob tomorrow?

Raven

* * *

Raven,

You? Smile? I made you smile? Whoa . . . I think I need to sit down. If you start laughing I think I might just faint. Uh . . . now what's wrong with that? I wouldn't mind . . .  
How 'bout Starbucks, Hot Topic, and JCPenny?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

You wouldn't mind? Wow, you don't need much personal space huh? Well I'll keep that in mind if I get scared.  
Okay coffee at Starbucks, checking out Hot Topic, and what at JCPenny? Clothes? or are you trying to redecorate the tower. If so I'm sure Star would love to help.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Well generally I do like personal space. I guess it just depends on who it is that's invading it. Sadly, I doubt you'll get scared. Does the invitation go both ways?  
Well I was actually joking about JCPenny . . . I wouldn't be caught dead in there, especially not shopping for clothes. Have you seen the kind of stuff they sell in there?  
Oh yeah, I'll let Star redecorate the tower. We'll have mustard yellow walls, pink curtains, teddy bears and flowers scattered around the room. Wouldn't that be a sight for sore eyes.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Yeah, it goes both ways. I'll save you from the devil girl, if she's even in it. The first one was a bit unsettling, but sequels usually fail to compare.  
JCPennys? Nah, I don't dare go in there. I stepped inside one and the idiot at the cosmetics counter attacked me. Turns out my makeup was done all wrong.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Oh, good. I feel so much better now. A bit unsettling? So to the rest of the world that would be horribly frightening?  
You shouldn't, it's scary. I went in there once, and some girl was like "Can I help you? Can I help you? CAN I HELP YOU?" It was scary. There's nothing wrong with your make up.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

I doubt everyone would find it horrifying, just freaky.  
I hope there's nothing wrong with my makeup. You should have seen the look on the girl's face when she found out the skin color was natural.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

:) Wish I could have seen it. What, was she the average prissy type, perfect hair, perfect nails, you know, like . . . Kitten? Sounds like a brainless ditz.  
It probably won't be worse than Wicked Scary.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

Kitten is a pretty close description of her. Except Kitten looked smarter if that tells you anything.  
It probably won't be worse than Wicked Scary, but you never know.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Really? And here I was thinking nothing short of a single-celled protist could look less intelligent than Kitten. But then, maybe she was one.  
Yeah . . . that movie gave me nightmares for a week, but I think that was partly due to your incredibly realistic re-enactment. If it's much worse than Wicked Scary, I might just take you up on your offer?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

I never would have thought it either. I think JCPenny gets their employees from the human reject bin, same place as all the villain's henchmen.  
Well, I don't know about you but I hope its at least as good as the first one.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Well, never having seen the first, I can't really state an opinion. But I agree that if you're going to watch a horror movie, it should be horrifying. No cheesy, squirting blood like someone just jumped on a ketchup bottle.  
That would make sense . . . not just the henchmen though, the villains themselves are for sure in the human reject bin, but not so much for stupidity as immorality.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin,

It's a pity that we don't have a transport ray to send them all back to the bin.  
Well it's getting pretty late. Talk to you tomorrow.

Raven

* * *

Raven,

Yeah, wouldn't that be nice? Slade, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, Control Freak, all locked up in one spot and we'd never have to look at them again. Wouldn't that be great.  
Whoa . . . three in the morning. I didn't even notice . . . Curse Day Light Savings!

ROBIN

* * *

(CherryJade) Rusty: Here's your chapter! Dusty: Unique? Oh well I've been called worse.

(KittyCat) Rusty: LEAVE KITTEN, no just kidding...er..thanks for the Brownies. Dusty: Kitten? WHERE? -hides under bed-

(superman35405) Rusty: so how'd talking to the girl turn out? wait till the 4th chapter and you see..er SHHH... Dusty: Yeah...that will be terribly interesting. ...How much younger? LOL!Thanks forfollowing me.

(jambey) Rusty:'( I'm not a whack job! LOL but Dusty is...especially now that her mind is splattered outside your window...thanks btw it was getting hard keeping up with her -smacks Dusted Friend- Dusty: I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ABUSE! My...my...you...broken...WAH! MY MIND! NOOOOO! You are too a wack job...YOU ARE A WACK JOB YOU ARE A WACK JOB YOU ARE A WACK JOB! Thanks...dude you really must have a good metabolism. Good on ya mate.

(Piratey Al) Rusty: um...cool, glad you think that... Dusty: Rusty (I almost revealed your identity! O.O) just has some issues, but we are working through them aren't we now? -pushes button, Rusty nods- Yeah, he's cute...if you are referring to Robin :) -gets dreamy look- Er...-cough cough-

(Mina) Rusty: -glomps- good to meet you! Can I have a pitchfork? It'd go nicely with my overalls and wheat... Dusty: DON'T GIVE HER ANY WEAPONS! I HAVE THE SCARS TO PROVE RUSTY CAN'T BE TRUSTED WITH WEAPONS! Ok, thanks for reviewing! I was happy to see some familiar...names. Yeah I thought I revealed how I got it...guess not. Pick-me-upper? Well it's more of a fall-me-downer, cuz you willfall out of your chair laughing in the next couple chaps. -darts furtiveglances atRusty and her security guards-UhI mean...I am not allowed to divulge that info at this time.

(riawolf) Rusty: Thanks for reviewing-glomps brownies- Dusty:Hmmm...whereelse would you make digital brownies?Lol. Hope those ideas helped...you could force feed him meat! MUHAHAHA! Thanks, glad you like it!

(Strangeness Herself) Dusty: Me first this time! Whoa...someone whose name is strangeness herself thinks we are strange! Dude, we are good! Rusty: I like being strange...it makes an interesting aroma...-sniffs- smells like...strangeness!

(eccentriclooney) Dusty: Awesomest of the awesomely awesome? That a tongue-twister or somethin'? LOL well good luck with math, Geometry sucked. Thanks for reviewing! Rusty: Geometry is like a peanut, actually like that analogy, completely unrealistic and unusable! LOL Twas fun and a pain in the butt, make sure you've got a good teacher, and uh..our geometry class used relatively nothing from previous years, just logic, you may have a problem...geometry is the most awesomest of the awesomely awesome...only not quite.

Dusty: WE ARE PSYCHO, AND PROUD OF IT! Ok this is the stuff of sleepovers and too much Punk'd. Well we have lots of sugar to be consuming, so I think it's time for The Wack Jobs to sign out! Oh wait, should we require another ten reviews, Rust?

Rusty: 10 works...-drools at tv- er...yeah 10 reviews and a Pina Colada smoothie for me and a strawberry one for my friend -sniggles-

Dusty: Ugh, no! I think I've had enough bloodie smoothies, thanks to that freak in the pizza place. I should have gotten him screwed for giving someone a free four dollar item. What is his big thing with strawberry anyway? Read my lips: Pina Colada. Er...-cough cough- Give Rust the strawberry one. G'night everybody, and remember, STAY AWAY FROM THE DUST! AND IF YOU SHOULD INHALE THE DUST, DO NOT GO IN THE DARK EVER EVER EVER!

Rusty: uh...no i dun like strawberries they taste like strawberries...um PINA COLADA, say it with me...-mock dusty more- well good luck with the evil dust, pledge may protect you, look into it! NO TICKLE! the dusted fiend is evil...goodnight i must attack dusty with the all powerful pledge farewell!

Dusty: She wishes she could attack me...And I thought I had dry humor. If you sniff pledge it may be almost as damaging as the dust, so keep that in mind.

Slade: I think not. Hello, Dusty. Ready for your present?

Dusty: O.O NOOOO! RUSTY SAVE ME!

Slade: MUHAHAHAHAA!

NEXT TIME ON THE ADVENTURES OF RUSTY AND DUSTY a touching farewell..LOL night all.


	3. Dorky Date

Robin,

Well thanks for the movie. Sorry if I hurt your hand. I didn't think it would be that unsettling.

Oh and thanks for saving me from that hat Star tried to make me wear. Was it just me or was it decorated with beanie babies?

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

Nah, no problem. I was probably squeezing your hand as much as you were squeezing mine. "Unsettling" . . . that's the understatement of the year.  
Uh, I think it was, sadly enough . . . personally, I'd rather wear that than the Rainbow Brite shirt she gave me . . . she will eventually wonder why I haven't worn it.  
. . . maybe we could go for pizza or something next week . . . or in a couple days . . . or tomorrow?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

If you were squeezing my hand, I didn't notice. I thought for sure your fingers were going to fall off.  
Rainbow Brite? I thought it was aliens or something.  
Pizza tomorrow? Okay, where?

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

Well, they considered it at a few particular scary scenes, but they survived.  
No, trust me. It's Rainbow Brite. And it's neon pink. I mean, come on. We really need to teach her that some colors are just not . . . manly.  
Um . . . you know, probably the Pizza Hut we . . . scratch that, how about the Pizza Factory on seventy-second? It's usually not as crowded, that way we wouldn't have to wait for an hour to get seated. I mean, unless you want to go to Pizza Hut, cause that's fine too . . .  
Gah, you choose.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

Sorry about your hand.  
Manly? Since when is pink not manly? I mean purple is, why not pink?  
Uh, Pizza Hut works.

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

No problem, I've had worse.  
Hmm . . . yeah you have a point there. Pink is very manly. In fact, I should wear the shirt when we go for pizza.  
Oh uh ok then. That works.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

I'm still sorry. I probably shouldn't have taken you up on your offer.  
Um . . . please don't. I don't think you really would but that would be mortifying. If you wear that, I'll bring the beanie baby hat.  
If you want to go somewhere else that's fine with me. We can go to Dominoes for all I care. We could eat on the roof or whatever, but if we did that we'd probably be invaded by Cyborg who'd take the food.

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

Offers are extended for the purpose of being accepted. It's not like you broke anything, so really, don't worry about it.  
I would sooner die than put it on in the privacy of my own room, so do you really think I would wear it in public? I guess sarcasm really doesn't transfer well on paper. Oh, you should wear the hat! It looks so adorable on you!  
Hmm . . . -closes eyes and jabs finger at phone book- Ahah! Dominoes it is!

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

All right, if you're sure . . . as long as nothing is broken.  
Oh, but why won't you wear it? You'd look so nice. If you wear it, I'll cart the hat.  
All right, lunch or dinner?

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

Well actually, one of them has developed this nasty swelling, all bruised and purple . . .  
Hmm, this sounds like a dare. All right then, dark enchantress, if you wear the hat I"ll wear the shirt. Oh, and no ditching after the first few minutes; it has to remain FIRMLY on your head as long as my shirt is on. Deal?  
Lunch . . . dinner . . . there might be fewer witnesses if we went at noon, but then again, there might be more . . . so who knows.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

I'm sorry. :( I can fix that for you.  
Okay, I hold with my suggestion. You and Rainbow Brite, me and Beanie Baby hat. See you there . . .  
Witnesses? OK how interesting. Like who?

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

Doesn't hurt much, so you know you don't have to if you don't want.  
All right, it's a date. No pictures, though. I don't want any physical evidence.  
A witness is generally defined as a person who saw a certain occurrence take place and can testify to it. So basically anyone that's in Dominoes when we go. And, uh, I don't know about you, but I don't particularly want to run into Cy and BB looking like a gender-confused individual.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

Well I'll take care of it when I see you. Where have you been all day anyway?  
No pictures of me in the beanie baby hat, I definitely agree with you.  
Well I doubt Cy and BB will be there. They usually eat elsewhere so you may not have to worry. You could always go without your mask, no way they'd recognize you then. ;)

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

All right, that works. Well um, I've been . . . well I've been in the basement, cleaning and stuff, you know.  
Too bad . . . that would be great blackmail . . . but I'm sure you'd get a picture of me, too, so it doesn't really work out.  
Cy and BB are notorious for turning up when they're not wanted. I can just see them somehowshowing up, and they will laugh me off the face of the Earth.  
Nice try . . . if I did they would think you were friends with a gay.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

Cleaning out some of Slade's things perhaps? You really should, you know.  
I don't mind being friends with a gay, besides would they recognize me?

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

Yeah . . . well they didn't quite make it to the trash can, but I thought about chucking them out. That's progress, right?  
I hate to burst your bubble, but you are a bit noticeable. I don't think they could see you and not know it.  
Do you really want me to not wear my mask?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

That's definitely progress. I'm proud of you.  
Yeah, I'm noticeable, but who really cares? That's one reason I'll never be able to do anything but be a super hero.  
Well, I'd like to see you without your mask, but if it makes you uncomfortable then it isn't that important. If you trust me and you don't think it's too dangerous (because people might figure it out) then it would be cool.

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

Was that sarcasm, or were you being sincere?  
I don't care, I mean I don't mind, I was just pointing out that they would recognize you. But it's a lot easier for you to go undercover than say Beast Boy and Cyborg.  
I guess you guys think that it would be easy for me to just be normal? Well, this might sound strange, but I think it's just as hard for me to take off my mask as it would be for you to hide your gemstone . . . I don't know, I guess I just feel sort of . . . exposed without it. I do trust you, I really do . . . and I guess there's really not much of a chance that anyone will recognize me, or at least not connect me to Robin.  
I'll just . . . I have to think about it, ok?

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

Uh, yeah . . . sorta sarcastic.  
There's actually a greater chance then you'd think. I mean how hard would it be to see that I'm hanging out with a spiky black-haired boy. Oh wonder who that is?  
It's cool either way. It was mostly a joke . . . the mask's cool. I think everyone will be wearing them one day.

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

I figured. Didn't your mother ever tell you that honesty is the best policy?  
Well, the Titans would most likely recognize me . . . well Cyborg probably would, I don't know about BB and Star. They'd probably dismiss any suspicion with the fact that I would never be caught dead without my mask.  
LOL wouldn't that be great. A perfect world . . .  
All right then, the mask stays. Hope you won't be too disappointed.

ROBIN

* * *

Robin, 

So, tomorrow, embarrassing clothing. Pizza place, you and me. Got it. You'll be the tall, dark STRANGER with the Rainbow Brite T-shirt and a mask.

Raven

* * *

Raven, 

And you'll be the adorably pale little girl with the beanie baby hat. Got it.

ROBIN

* * *

_I'm all alone, there's no one here besiiiide me! Just Dusty...no Rusty...-sobs- review response...here we go..._

_Cherry Jade: Thanks, I'm glad you like it...and Rusty's glad too I'm sure._

_Al the Pirate: Well that's more or less what she is...at least in our opinion. Intriguing idea._

_Mina: I doubt anyone could call it that. I'm glad you liked it...and we were trying to keep the Star bashing to a minimum...hope it doesn't offend. I found one at my Hot Topic, so I'm happy now. LOL yes neither am I. _

_teentitansdreamer92: Thanks, and sorry it was written in advance. Later on we'll break out of the letter format though._

_azarathangel: Hi...and I'm sure Rusty would say hi too if she was here. Thanks, and yes later on it will break out of the letter format. In fact, next chapter. Thanks._

_Tifereth Kantrishakrim: -sniff- Rusty says her keyboard does do that...I always knew I was stupid. LOL Rusty's the one who thought up that...she writes the letters from Raven and I handle Robin's. Thanks so much for reading...I'm sure Rusty would thank you too._

_AriesFalcon: Thanks, I'm glad you found it amusing. LOL it's called extreme boredom and lack of sleep. Most of it was written in class...in fact, all of it was. Only got in trouble a few times. Honestly, I don't know...suppose they just leave it somewhere or slip it under eachother's doors...Raven probably sends it with her powers, so her letters always get there faster. LOL too true. No I don't wonder, because I know. LOL oh yes, completely useless. ChubbyBuddy, and I highly recommend What's With Wayne. I have no clue...what kind of fic? Like a Robin tanked up on drugs fic? -raises eyebrow- Well you know I will read it when you write it. You could always search Google...that's how I generally find such things. LOL Rusty's The Brain and I'm Pinky...-cough cough- Yes indeed he is. Cartolina? _

_YoukaiTenshi: Thanks :)_

_Niki Dee: Spot on Watson, yes we did. Now I feel really bad...Bad llama! Fanks. LOL yes yes we were...just kidding no we weren't. _

_Mystyre: Fanks. In Rusty's absence, I suppose I'll just answer the comments directed towards me. Yes, summer is a blessed invention isn't it? Ha! She won't betray me! And you'll never find me otherwise! LOL ok...see I knew I shoulda known who he was. O.o I led you to believe I was calm, sane, and collected? Dang it Slade must've been possessing me again. Darn guy. Yeah, Rusty's great, and we share a lot of things...except of course for the one major difference that she has a brain and I don't. We started a new story...should be quite amusing indeed...first chap's written but it's on Rusty's comp and she can't get on for a while...so yeah, keep an eye out. You will not. -chuckles- But I'm going to have fun watching you try. ;)_

_Dusty: I miss you Rusty!_

_Slade: Alone again, -censored-? (what you really think I'd let him tell you my name?)_

_Dusty: No, NO! Leave me alone! NOOO!_

_Slade: Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. -grins evilly behind the devilish mask-_

_Dusty: RUUUUSTY! -chokes, falls silent-_

_Slade: I'm afraid Dusty is not available at the moment...and I sincerely doubt she'll be talking to you later...or ever again for that matter. You might as well review...itcouldprove amusing._


End file.
